Secret admirer
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Vani M.Sinclair is a struggling college student. She is inert to change and does not believe in love. Something going to change her life completely today. yes ! completely, Name of the change is Ivan Braginski,the mysterious secret admirer.
1. INTRODUCTION

**Me:** I'm back with another story with my favourite OC, "Vani... where are you babe"...*Laugh evilly*

**Vani:** "Cheesecake... what do you want from me...leave me alone stop annoying me..."

**Me:** "ohhhh...you are so adorable...It's fun to disturb my loved one"

**Vani:** "Sadist"

**Me:** *Giggle*..."is that so...well...Ivan dear...Where are you"

**Vani:** *Shudder* "w-why y-you're calling him for...you d-demon...akuma...kaibuttsu...hantu...peiye"

**Me:** "Ivan she is all yours"

**Ivan:** da...*super duper creepy smile*

**Vani:** "c-c-c-che-ee-secake"

**Me:** dudes and duddest, HETALIA CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONGS TO ME BUT VANI DOES, I WISH IVAN DOES TOO

**Ivan:** no she does not...she is mine and mine alone... *Walks creepy slowly to Citrine*

**Me: ***Tremble "ah...umh...Ivan"*run like hell at the opposite direction" while screaming " lets start with the bloody story already"

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Vani is a struggling college student. Her painful past experiences made her an introvert. She does not believe in love yet believes in miracles. She loves rock songs and gentle violin music. She loves solitude yet afraid of ghost and demons. She is modern yet superstitious lady.

Does she think herself as complicated...nope...she 1000% sure does not think so...

She is the person that have strictly same rotating schedule for past 2 years. Everything going to change today...yes...everything...

The name of that change is Ivan Braginski, the so called mysterious secret admirer...


	2. Chapter 1

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**VANI-POV**

Today is Monday and another perfectly normal day. I need to rush for my part-time job at the local cafe and later at the afternoon the classes and finally another part-time job at the convenience store. Life is cool, every morning starts with a cup of coffee and a sunflower at the doorstep with red bow attached to it. I have been receiving it since 2 years ago. I still have zero idea who sent it to me.

At 1st I totally freaked out...but as time goes by...I got curious and finally after the 8th month...I give up TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE...I don't care already as my head is filled with more important matters such as college assignments, exams and rent issues to handle. Furthermore, I have 1 close friend that completes my daily dose of insanity... Alice F. Jones, the self proclaimed heroine of the universe and my colleague at the cafe.

I'm staying alone at a tiny apartment. I love my solitude as much as possible.

Yap...that's me... My policy is minimal exposure = to minimal problems in life. Simplicity is the best. I love my fixed schedule and routines.

That is till that bloody uninvited guest started to waltz into my life today and the ENTIRE HELL IS ON LOOSE.

Damn those purple eyes and he is freaking tall...I feel like so short in front of him...more like intimidating teddy bear... did I say teddy bear...whatever...I feel like I want to beat that childlike grin which is plastered on his face...cute but annoying as hell.

He can't even say my name properly...it's V-A-N-I not VAE or something that he calls in Russian... no offence...I find his voice and his thick accent is sexy but I OBVIOUSLY AND ABSOLUTELY DO NOT UNDERSTAND HIS LANGUAGE... *tak faham...wakarimasen...puriyale...

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:-<strong>

*Don't Understand = tak faham (In Malay), wakarisamen (In Japanese), puriyale (In Tamil)

Hi, ladies and gentleman, nice to meet you all again...please review or else I won't know what to improve for the story...shabishi desu yo

Till next time bye bye


	3. Chapter 2

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**IVAN B-POV**

Her name is Vani M. Sinclair aka Vani. She is 23 years old and currently pursuing her degree in management.

I met her 2 years ago.

That meeting was simple, she was lashing out at some poor guy and I was passing by the area after I taken care of someone.

Usually I'll send Gilbert or Natalia for such work but that day was special...he caused me a lot of trouble and I was not in my best mood...so I went to see him personally.

I really don't care about people but she was different, she caught my attention...her rage was different, beautiful...red...that it...that her colour...

I heard her say...I won't and will not trust men in my life anymore...

I felt shock, disappointed and saddened by her sudden statement...

Her eyes were deep brown...hollow...hate and rage were filled her eyes even though she was smiling to her friend after that incident...

Since that day I started to follow her...without her knowledge of course or Natalia's

My sister can be a bit scary at times and I don't want to lose this new found treasure of mine.

After some time...I started to leave sunflower at her doorstep...just one single flower with red bow; to show someone is still out there for her...someone who cares about her...she is мой подсолнечник [1]

She will never notice me...may be because I never let her to notice me

It's always my custom to go to her workplace...she never notices me...Maybe because I'm just like any other consumer at the cafe.

I usually sit at the corner of the cafe and order coffee with light snacks and stay there about 1 to 2 hours just to watch her work.

She spends most of the time arguing with that Alice girl...from burger wars to coffee bets...its fun to watch her work.

At times I would say "я люблю Вас, и мы будем вместе скоро" [2] or "Привет дорогой" [3]...if she serves me and she would give me her confused smile and resume back to her work...maybe she thinks that I thanked her or something...seems like a very simple minded girl...

She rarely smile...smile suits her face...its makes her look more beautiful...I want to keep her by my side forever...

I attention slowly grew to be stronger emotion at each passing day...from attention, affection, passion to obsession...I'm way too deeply in love with her...but I cannot let her know about me or who I am...it definitely will cause her to hate me...

What should I do to win her...I started to plan...I'll have her soon...very soon...as soon as her pain heals. "Она станет один со мной" [4]...

For the starter I'm going buy her cafe... kol kol kol kol

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:-<strong>

мой подсолнечник:** My sunflower**

я люблю Вас, и мы будем вместе скоро:** I love you and we will be together soon**

Привет дорогой:** Hi dear **

Она станет один со мной** : She will become one with me**


	4. Chapter 3

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**CHAPTER 3**

**ROMANO & IVAN**

**12.9.2011 (8.00am)**

Ivan: "Good morning Mr. Romano and have you decided to sell your cafe to me da"

Romano: "y-y-yes, so when do we sign those documents and please don't hurt my brother"

Ivan: "TODAY da , my lawyer will see you IN FEW MINUTES da"

Romano: o-o-okay

Ivan : "скоро моя любовь ... очень скоро" [1] smiled before reaching for a cup of coffee with vodka

* * *

><p><strong>13.9.2011 (11.00am)<strong>

As usual...I always grumble if I see Mr. Romano's mood swings occur and always mutter... "Damn it... I hate it when Mr. Romano in his PMS season, he is such a potty mouthed boss"

Alice just gave her so called heroic thumps up again and we walked to the kitchen together BEFORE HE KILLS US WITH HIS SELF MADE R&B INSULTS TO THE AIR SONG...trust me its isn't nice at all...can be awarded as the worst single of the year :p

**11.35am**

"Guys, we need to talk, everyone...please come to my office now" Mr. Romano said to us...

Cheesecake...did he heard me...was I loud...did I said it aloud...I was mentally spanking myself while going in to the office...

1st thing that I notice is that...who is this freaking huge guy...His purple eyes are devilishly sparkling and that childlike smile was...well...how should I describe it...both creepy and cute...twisted...

One more thing...why is he wearing so many layers of clots and that scarf... it's warm here...something is definitely wrong with this man...I was mentally smirking myself...till I was interrupted by Alice.

"Mr. Romano, who's that guy" Alice asked the boss.

Everyone focuses on her and then to those two men in front of us.

Mr. Romano said "Guys...meet Mr. Ivan Braginski, your new boss and owner of this cafe"

"He is new here and bought this cafe, so...Mr. Ivan would you like to say something to your new staff"

Alice almost dropped her jaw...I was speechless...the room was in complete silence...till the new boss started to deliver...his so called speech...

"доброе утро, everyone...nice to meet you and don't be scared of me...I looking forward to work with you all da"

Everyone clapped... and Mr. Romano went on and on about how lucky we are...world economy...'s cat...his retirement plan...vacation to Rome... Mr. Ivan... Russia... No place to stay... new to the country...cultural enlightenment... Mr. Romano's boyfriend...Spain... Alice's boyfriend...Arthur Kirkland... Kim's husband...no one to volunteer... blah...blah blah...that's all I could hear after that... I almost dozed off till Mr. Romano called my name...

Mr. Romano said "Is it okay with you"

I replied "what okay...okay...okay I guess...?" without thinking...again

Alice was staring at me like I killed someone...

Ivan smiled like a child getting a new toy...it really scared me a bit...everyone else just stared at me...

What have I done now...that's all that I could think of till...

"сладкая моя девушка[2] I'll meet you around 10pm today da" Ivan said to me.

"what, why," I asked him.

"I'm moving in to you place for time being. Just temporarily...so, don't worry...everything going to be fine da"...Ivan said while giving me that killer smile again.

I said... "When did I- was interrupted again by him and Mr. Romano.

Mr. Romano said "Vani, chill...it's not a big deal...you're help is much appreciated and the new boss needs a place to stay"...he empathised the new boss part... a little too much for my comfort sake.

Ivan said "You are a great help da... это - мой первый шаг, который получит Вас [3]...thank you da...мой подсолнечник[4]" he almost hug me.

I evaded him while saying "என்னை விடு [5]"

I said "Mr. Ivan, I need to get back to work now... sees you at 10pm today then"

He said "Это то, что я жду мою любовь ... Я буду там в ближайшее время"[6]

I smiled and left the office at the speed of light...literally...I don't understand a single word he said...damn Russki...

"நான் ஒரு முட்டாள், 私は馬鹿です, Aku bangang [7]" I said to myself before Alice started her speech.

Alice said "Girl, I never imagined that you are a brave kitty to jump into relations...he's cute you know...I was shocked to see you agree to it this fast babe...I thought you're a lone wolf or something"

She kept on talking to me and finally said "if he ever touches you...call me...I'll heroically will kick that commie's bud"

I only could stare at her and too lazy to justify myself or comment anything...I'm already sleep deprived and I have a class today plus another job...shit...he is moving in today...I need to clean the bloody apartment and the room...shit...shit...shitty shit... cheesecake...

I did not aware that I dug my own grave at that moment...BIG MISTAKE...THE MORAL VALUE OF THE STORY IS...LISTENING SKILLS ARE EQUALLY IMPORTANT AS ANSWERING OR STUDYING SKILLS...OR IT WILL KILL YOU...

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:-<strong>

скоро моя любовь ... очень скоро **: soon my love...very soon**

сладкая моя девушка: **sweet girl of mine**

это - мой первый шаг, который получит Вас:** this is my first step to win you**

мой подсолнечник: **my sunflower**

*என்னை விடு: **let me go**

"Это то, что я жду мою любовь ... Я буду там в ближайшее время" : **this what i'm waiting for my love...I'll be there soon**

*நான் ஒரு முட்டாள், 私は馬鹿です, Aku bangang :** I'm an Idiot**

*in Tamil Language

* In Tamil, Japanese and Malay Language

All the translations are done using Google translator software

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE :<strong>

**ROMANO:** I was forced to sell my baby

**VANI:** why am I not surprised?

**IVAN:** kol...kol...kol..kol...

**ME:** It's time for some lemon in next chapter... IVAN what do you think

**VANI:** AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO ASK ME 1ST

**ME:** You will reject my idea without consideration

**VANI:** of course I will...It's going to be my 1st kiss you cabbage...

**IVAN:** giggles like a child

**ME:** Dear readers...what do you think...please review so that I can consider about our VANI's request :)


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**IVAN-POV**

It's 8.40pm and I find myself out side of my sunflower's apartment building for past an hour...

I'm just waiting in my car and having hard time to believe that I'm going to live with her...under the same roof...from today onwards...

I can't believe my cheer luck today... soon she will become one with me...my heartbeat speed up a bit at that thought alone...

I did not expect my plans to work beyond my expectation, I noticed that she was nodding off at the middle of the meeting but Romano not seem to aware about it as she was standing at the far corner of the room. I would be a fool for not using the opportunity that was given to me on a silver platter.

I noticed that the lights were off at her unit...maybe she is taking one her rare early nap.

Well, she did left a bit early today and claimed that she needs to prepare my room.

I can't seem to contain my excitement and went to her apartment.

Closed doors are not a problem for me...with years of experience, I opened it easily.

Well, I would be stupid not to exploit the opportunity presented to me...she was sleeping at her couch so soundly...she looked so delectable and adorable as well.

With one hand, I ghostly travel from tip of her feet to end of her hair without making any skin contact. I can feel her warmness emitting from her body.

Then, I placed my thump on her lips...so perfect and soft.

Her perfect lips seem so soft and inviting...without thinking, I placed just a small peck on her lips, very gentle and calculated so that I won't wake her up...

As soon as I removed myself, she moaned in protest...it took all my will power not to ravish her right there and then

I mentally told her that "no need to rush my love, we will have our fun soon" and rush back to my

**VANI - POV**

Something cold pressed on my lips.

It was tender and cold. I wonder what it is... but my heavy eyelids won't let me to see what's in front of me.

It's stopped, I felt sudden disappointment surged trough me...not wanting to end it...I moaned in protest.

Even though it was good, I could not open my eyes... maybe it's just a dream.

.

I heard my alarm go off...I lazily woke up...it's 9.30pm and in another ½ hour my new housemate will arrive soon.

I turned on my "Hip Hop Violin Medley" mp3 on and stride to kitchen for my cup of coffee...

My beloved solitude is in danger due to Ivan. He seems to barge in to my life without invitation. He doesn't even know me...I wonder what motivated him to decide to stay with me...maybe he just new to the place and need some friendly face I guess...My thoughts were drifted to rationalise the sudden change in my life...till I was interrupted by the door bell.

"Great, he's here...on time" I told myself sarcastically... I changed my cloths to be more presentable...before I open my door.

My heart almost stopped for a moment as I saw a bouquet of sunflower and his child like smile that plastered on his face in front of me...

Was he the one that sent me those sunflowers for past 2 years?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yes...another cliff-hanger, but I will be back with more exciting chapters...

How our hero going to pursue our girl's heart?

Did she figured out who he is?

Does he has any cunning plans again?

.

* * *

><p>Dear <span>BamYurrDead<span> ,

Thank you for your reviews :)


	6. Chapter 5

**VANI-POV**

**.**

My heart beat almost ceased for a moment after seeing the bouquet of sunflowers in front of me.

Millions of questions were roaring in my head but I can't seem to voice them out and as if on cue Ivan said "HI VAZ, I'm new to the country and don't know what to give you to express my appreciation and the florist recommended this flower for me". He said it while shoving the bouquet of sunflowers to me he also said "please accept my token of appreciation, we are going to be housemates from today onwards" he smiled childishly.

"Hi Ivan, nice to meet you again, my name is VANI not VAZ...so, don't just stand there...come in and let me show you around my humble residence" I told him with my most diplomatic smile...which I can muster at that time.

I still have this nagging feeling which I can seem to suppress that he might be the one that sent those sunflowers to me for past two years; yet again, he claimed that he is new to the country. I can't seem to get clear view of this bizarre situation as well.

I shook my head and re-assured myself that "it's just my imagination...he is harmless...this is me being paranoid of a harmless and obnoxious foreigner"...did I hear faint kol...kol... behind me.

I only made one wish at that moment "கடவுள், எனது கன்னித்தன்மையை காப்பாற்று[1]"

Well, remaining of the evening was fun; we talked about various topics and I found out that we shared few things in common. Both of us like watermelon, summer season and violin.

Ivan also talked about his family members. He has two sisters. His elder sister's name is Katyusha and she lives at Ukraine while his younger sister's name is Natalia and she lives at Belarus. I noticed that he trembled slightly as he mentioned about his younger sister and said "She is very intense and have interesting personality". I wonder how intense and interesting she could be and said "that's exciting; I wish to meet her someday". He just smiled and changed the subject about my family.

I told him that I'm the eldest in the family and I have younger brother. My father is a lorry driver while my mom is a housewife. I also said that "I will be a lecturer someday".

During our conversation, I noticed few things about him. First, he is practically attached to his scarf. Second, his habit of drinking vodka and claim it as Russian water. He even poured vodka in the cup of coffee that I handed him. Third, his has strange habit kol...kol...kol chanting moment; which I don't know whether it's his form laughter or annoyance. Fourth, he is adorable whenever, he mentioned "Da" or "Nyet"...it adds his childlike feature and I can't seems to resist but to smile at his manners.

"I guess my life never going to same again and there goes my beloved solitude" I told myself again before both of us retired to our respective bedroom.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

***************************PAGE BREAK**************************

**.**

**VANI-POV**

It's been 3 months since that freaking polar bear moved into my life. Ever since that day, he was driving me crazy. First and foremost my name is VANI...not VAZ or whatever in Russian language that he calls me. Second, he acts like a child that needs constant attention. I did not aware that I signed in to be his surrogate mother. Fourth, he is constantly flooded my life whether it's at the cafe or at my house.

Did I mention that I quit my second part time job?

Yes, I did and it's 100% due to him as well. He is a very demanding and strict boss at the cafe. He did raise my pay so that I do not need to work at the convenience store. Unfortunately, I need to do administrative work at the cafe with him. I also need to cook breakfast and dinner for him as well. I always mutter "celake punya budak, dah la masuk kat hidup aku tanpa diajak...ni berlagak macam suami aku pula...aku siku engkau karang" [2] before I succumb to his request... "Damn his bipolar and childlike personality... Damn it all to the pits of hell".

* * *

><p><strong>IVAN-POV<strong>

What's wrong keeping my property beside me constantly?

I want to keep her with me forever but before I could do that I need to make her fall in love with me willingly. I did not stop sending her daily dose of sunflower. I don't want her to be suspicious of me. I want to make her happy and her happiness is should be due to me alone.

I smoothly made her to quit her second part time job but stationed her at the cafe beside me and at home.

Of course, initially she bristled like a kitten ready to attack me with words, but I was more cunning than her. I told her the advantages of the options that were presented to her and she also would have more time to concentrate on her studies.

It was a tempting offer to be missed doubled with the pay. I also persuaded her to cook for me as I told her I am not used to the country's greasy fast food and it's not suitable for my health and she also can save her meal cost as well.

Our daily routine were almost constant for past 3 months of our life together and it almost looked like a newlywed couple's life even though "моя женушка" [3] does not aware about it.

I love my life with her unlike my previous one and it's always entertaining as well as easy to tease her. I always provoke her by mispronouncing her name and she always correct me and tried to force me to pronounce her name properly.

Of course, I won't do that easily, where is there fun in it?

If I pronounce her name correctly, I can't see her cute pout or her subtle adorable rage that she tries to keep in control.

.

.

Maybe its karma or my past deeds...

Our 3 months of peaceful coexistence is in jeopardy, both of us did not aware of the hurricane that was headed towards our красивой жизни [4].

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

************ TRANSLATION******************

**.**

[1] கடவுள், எனது கன்னித்தன்மையை காப்பாற்று: God, please guard my virginity

[2] celake punnya budak, dah la masuk kat hidup aku tanpa diajak...ni berlagak macam suami aku pula...aku siku engkau karang : Damn you kid, you're not only evaded my life... you also act like my husband...don't make me beat you up jerk

[3] моя женушка : my little wife

[4] красивой жизни: beautiful life

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*********************OMAKE********************

**.**

**ME :** These two love birds going to have their lovely life invaded by two surprise visitors.

**VANI& IVAN:** Oh shit, who? (Said simultaneously)

**ME:** one irritating visitor from sathia's past and another from Ivan's beloved family.

**VANI:** What kind of clue is that...it's crappy

**IVAN:** I HAVE VERY BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS, DA

**VANI:** WHO'S THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?

**ME:** you have to wait and see (smirk evilly with evil aura surrounding her)

**VANI& IVAN: **shudders


	7. Chapter 6

**VANI-POV**

I had another sleepless night again and today is the 5th day in a row this week. Usually, I experience such condition during exam week and this is totally absurd. What is wrong with my body?

I scolding myself while standing at my balcony as I saw a shooting star passing by and immediately without a second thought I said "I wish to know who is my secret admirer, I want my life constantly filled with peace and quiet, I want Ivan to be less demanding boss and can cook for himself, hope that he doesn't scare my male colleagues whenever I'm talking to them and I wish I can sleep properly tonight".

*******************************PAGE BREAK*********************************

**STAR-POV**

The star shouted "Girl, I'm a shooting star not a god that can create miracles"...

That night, the star landed on an unfortunate warlock's head. He literally screamed blood hell and wrongly casted another spell again.

*******************************PAGE BREAK*********************************

**IVAN-POV**

I was silently standing behind her to hear her mumbling. I think she was making her wish towards the shooting star. мой котенок [1] can be adorable at times and I heard every single word that she said about me.

**The next morning**

For the first time in three months, I prepared breakfast for both of us. It was worthwhile as the look at her face was priceless. We enjoyed our quiet breakfast and headed to the cafe together. The entire day was not as easy as I thought.

It really was hard to restrain my enthusiasm to beat people with my pipe or not to glare at any men that tried to engage in friendly conversation with Vani.

I'm trying to be gentle boss to her as she wished for and it not as easy as I prepared breakfast for both of us this morning.

These were not so difficult part as I need to plan to disclose her secret admirer's secret. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I never felt like this before. I decided that I will disclose the secret to her after I'm confident that I have won her heart. Therefore, I postpone my plan to realise her first wish.

*******************************PAGE BREAK*********************************

**VANI-POV**

First, I had my beloved sleep back. Second, Ivan made breakfast for both of us. Third, he did not push or be a mean boss today. My life utterly rocks today and I love the shooting star for it.

I even made crazy jokes and bets with my hero obsess friend. Life is so cool till I met my worst nightmare again.

I was surprised with a bouquet of 100 red roses being held in front of me by a familiar blond with striking blue eyes.

Today, I met the guy that made me to hate male population 2 years ago. I met Francis Bonifay again. He is the famous playboy of my college; whom I dump 2 years ago for cheating on me with my ex-housemate. He claimed that I'm too rigid and never allowed him to do any fun activities. This thankfully was true in my case, as I able to differentiate between love and lust from him.

How dare he show his face again today and what made him to come back today? I was thinking aloud to myself.

Francis said "ma rose jolie, comment vas-tu ... tu m'as manqué ... je vous ai manqués tellement ... vous revenez dans ma vie à nouveau" [2] smiling ever so confidently in front of me.

I had billions of questions flooding in my head till I spotted Ivan not far away from me and as if on cue again, he rushed to stand beside me like a tiger guarding its cup.

I realised that I need settle this as soon as possible so I told Ivan that I can handle him and I need to talk to him in private. Ivan said "I'll be in my office if you need anything" with that he left us alone.

Francis tried to hug me and I evaded him. After 1 ¾ hour of so called sane conversation, we concluded that I will not accept him back as my boyfriend and lied to him that I have Ivan Braginski as my boyfriend.

Francis told me that "Je ne vais pas renoncer à vous, je vais récupérer votre confiance et le cœur"[3]

I said "my heart already belongs to Ivan Braginski and I advise you to leave before my boyfriend decides to break your adulterous neck"

Francis was leaving the cafe and I saw Ivan in front of the reception. I noticed that both men exchange thunder bolts via their eyes and Francis left the cafe with rage.

Did I saw Ivan smiling like I first saw him...or is it just my imagination playing tricks on me again?

The rest of the day was less chaotic...except for excited Alice F. Jones was bombarding me with questions while Ivan was observing me with concern.

I'm just dying to go back to the comfort of my bed and sleep like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*****************************PAGE BREAK<strong>*******************************

**IVAN-POV**

I was planning for the perfect day for моя женушка[4] till I was interrupted by her damn ex-boyfriend. I still recognize the face that caused pain to my beloved. I shall make himpay for what he has caused her.

I told Vani to call me if she needed while I hid myself by the stair case.

Which fool would leave his loved one with a her ex-boyfriend alone?

I heard the entire conversation and I also heard her confession to Francis. My name seems to have nice ring to it when she says them with her lovely voice. I knew she wasn't serious about being in love with me but the thought alone made my heart burst with happiness. I quickly rushed to the front counter as I predicted their conversation would end soon.

I saw Francis walked pass me as I glared at him.

I thought everything was settled for the day and we can resume back to our peaceful life till I receive a call from Natalia today. She is coming here tomorrow...

I mentally told myself that "дерьмо, я резьбовым если вани узнает о своем прошлом"[5]

* * *

><p><strong>************ TRANSLATION****************<strong>

[1] мой котенок : my kitten

[2] ma rose jolie, comment vas-tu ... tu m'as manqué ... je vous ai manqués tellement ... vous revenez dans ma vie à nouveau : my pretty rose, how are you...I missed you...I missed you so much...will you come back into my life again

[3] Je ne vais pas renoncer à vous, je vais récupérer votre confiance et le cœur : I shall not give up on you, I will earn back your trust and heart

[4] моя женушка : my little wife

[5] дерьмо, я резьбовым если вани узнает о своем прошлом : shit, I'm screwed if Vani finds out about my past

* * *

><p><strong>*******************OMAKE******************<strong>

**IVAN:** my sister is coming tomorrow, Citrine do something...

**ME:** Uh...why me?

**IVAN:** Taking out his pipe and wave it in front of Citrine while saying you're the root cause of it *smiles creepily*

**ME:** Said "Ivan, Vani in cute hello kitty night gown..." runs away while Ivan was searching for Vani


	8. Chapter 7

**IVAN B - POV**

Previously, I never feared of anyone nor cared for anyone either…except for my family.

Vani is different. She mesmerised me from the moment I saw her.

She always makes me fall even more deeply for her as time goes by...

I cannot lose her; not now or ever…she is mine and mine alone.

.

.

Natalia will be here in precisely 23 hours. I need to think fast so that I won't lose Vani or myself to my sister.

I called Gilbert and said "привет [1] Gilbert, I need you do something for me da"

Gilbert: "Keseseeee, Hi boss, what do you want me to do?"

I said "Get my helicopter to the following location and we are heading to my mansion, da"

Gilbert: "Which one boss?"

I said "Which one would I usually go if Natalia comes here Idiot, da"

Gilbert said "WHAT…she is coming here again, I'll get Toris and Eduard… do we need any back up man power… well, if she tends to be difficult to handle"

I said: "Yes, get it done within 3 hours…and whatever happens do not let Natalia know about my current location or my business…HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR Gilbert, da"

Gilbert gulps and replied "perfectly…boss".

Before my tenure with Vani and my new life as a café owner, I trained my underlings properly and I have Gilbert to oversee the operations. I only liaise with them via on-line if they needed me. Moreover, I also warned them of the consequences if they interrupt my new life with мой котенок [2] or disclose this information to Natalia.

Poor Gilbert tends to get very busy whenever Natalia decides to pay her visit to me. If he is lucky, he won't be hospitalised because of her…if she is in her better mood.

I chucked at the minor flashback that I remembered and went back home to pack my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>***************************LATER THAT EVENING**************************<strong>

During our dinner, I informed Vani that "VAZ, I need to go out of town for 3 to 4 days to visit a new friend of mine, I met him via facebook…so, don't miss me, da" I said it with my trademark smile.

Vani as usual bristled like a cat at my joke and said "1st my name is VANI not VAZ and 2nd I WON'T MISS YOU beruang salji [2]"

She also added "have a safe journey and call me once you reached there and if you needed any help call 911" while looking away from me.

I simply smiled at Vani's behaviour and replied "da, женушка [3] I will, you don't need to worry about me…I'll call you once I'm there da". I was very happy for the concern showed by her and almost kissed her due to her adorableness yet I need to suppress it for time being.

Vani muttered "Is it too hard to pronounce my name correctly damn thengga thaleya [4]

I have no desire to leave my женушка [3] but unfortunately, I have to… or else all my hard work to gain her will perish.

"Someday, I'll share about my past with her…when she is ready to accept my past" I told myself before I departed.

Gilbert was waiting at the designated location that I told him and we headed to my mansion.

I called Katyusha to come to the mansion as soon as possible as well. I told her Gilbert will be there to fetch her. She makes excellent shield if Natalia decides to attack me randomly.

"I hate to admit that Natalia does scare me. She might be a nice and beautiful SISTER if she doesn't act crazy possessive towards me" I mentally sigh as I thought about her while I'm heading towards my mansion.

She will be here tomorrow morning which means I have another 13 hours to rest...while I can.

* * *

><p>*******************************<strong>PAGE BREAK<strong> ****************************

**Next Morning **

**IVAN B - POV**

I said "Toris, GO AND FETCH NATALIA AT THE AIRPORT"

Toris was happy, only he would be happy if she arrives here...I wonder what made him fall in love with her. Only he can withstand her cold exterior and violent nature to torture people. "Well, looks who talking, love is amazing and unpredictable...I guess" I mentally smirked myself before called Vani as I promised her yesterday.

"привет мой котенок, I called you as I promised yesterday and I just arrived at my friend's house da"

Vani said "How many times do I have to tell you-...never mind... be safe big guy and have fun with your friend"

I flinch as she mentioned about having fun with Natalia... "NO WAY...HELL WILL FREEZE IF I DO" as I mentally creaming to myself and said "I will and need to go...bye da"

I saw Natalia running to me with her arms wide open... I was mentally torn between standing there and running for cover. I decide to stand as... if I decided to run...it may not end well for me as well...

"Brother...I'm here...let's get married...marry me ...marry me ...marry me...she was chanting it while running towards me.

I froze for a second before Katyusha came by and hugged her. "My baby sister Nat...How are you dear...did you miss me" She said while winking at me...Thank god... Katyusha made it in time or else it would be endless series of cat and mouse game.

Natalia said "Big sister... nice to meet you again...but big brother I want to talk to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I almost screamed "NO...you both just arrived here... you must be tired da" I forced a smile for them

I turned to Toris and Eduard and said "Toris help Natalia to her room and Eduard help Katyusha to her room.

I said "well, sisters I will meet you during our lunch and dinner today...till then, make yourself at home as I'll be busy with Gilbert to settle some issues"

Gilbert wasn't surprised at my statement at all...well I guess he used to it already...

As soon as I told them...I grabbed Gilbert by his collar and dragged him with me as my escort for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>TORIS – POV<strong>

"My angel Natalia is back to me...well...not for me but by my side...I'm so happy. I wish I could make her fall in love me" I told myself as I escorted my Natalia to her room.

She glared at me and shut the door at my face; I sighted and resume back to my other daily tasks.

My promised to myself that "Someday I'll make you fall in love with me".

* * *

><p><strong>NATALIA-POV<strong>

At the comfort of my room and looking at the picture of my magnificent brother and mentally told him to...

Marry me...marry me ...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry... ...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me...

* * *

><p><strong>KATYUSHA, GILBERT &amp; IVAN- POV<strong>

Sigh deeply and said "This mini family reunion not going to be easy one to handle..."

* * *

><p>*******************************<strong>PAGE BREAK<strong> ****************************

**IVAN B - POV**

These three days were pure hell for me. I was physically and mentally drained due to Natalia's advancements.

1st she harasses me at every opportunity to marry her.2nd Natalia ambushed me while I'm at my bath. 3rd She also ambushed me while I'm sleeping. 4th I need to get Gilbert and Katyusha to shield myself from her advances.

I finally came up with a plan and said "Natalia, you need to rush back to Belarus to take care of our operations there and I don't want see you till I called you...do you understand...I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for our prolonged family reunion" I said with my most dominant and icy voice.

She was very silent for a while and said "I understand big brother and I will be going there now" with that she ran out of my sight.

I heard Gilbert to chuckle behind me and I'm too tired to handle him...

"Katyusha, thanks for your help for past 3 days and Eduard will send you home today" I told her.

Katyusha said "thank you baby brother and Ivan... are you in love"

I froze at her question and smiled at her and said "yes, I am and ..." after 2 hours of my constant babble about my Vani and our life together...

Katyusha said "I'm happy for you that you have found you're destined one and I advise you to disclose about you to her soon".

I said "I understand and everything seems perfect now ... maybe in near future da"

Katyusha said with a smile "Well, don't take too long, then it would be harder for both of you"

I smiled at Katyusha as she left me.

"Gilbert, sent me back to the previous location"

Her statement haunted me for rest of the journey and I mentally told myself that "I need a vacation and I need it as soon as possible"

* * *

><p>*******************************<strong>PAGE BREAK<strong> ****************************

**VANI – POV**

My life was in utter and complete bliss on the 1st day of Ivan's absence. I enjoyed my solitude and it's mine again.

2nd and 3rd day sucked as hell...I can't believe that I missed him. I missed his idiotic babble and his ridiculous doting behaviour and his Russian accent. I can't believe myself that I missed his asinine childlike smile...my apartment and cafe seems so vacant without him.

4th day Alice F. Jones dragged me to local supermarket to buy her supply and I needed some fresh air...I guess...

While we were there, I participate in a game show and I won 6 tickets for onsen at Japan...how cool can it be...

After our mini adventure, we headed to cafe and announced that we won onsen ticked to Japan...the cafe staff cheered for us.

I said "these 2 tickets for you Alice and Sakura Honda these 2 tickets are for you as well"

Both of them were overjoyed and I am happy to see my dear friends happy.

I have another 2 more ticket.

I was mentally battling with myself... whether I should give it to Ivan or should I give it Alice as well...

While I busy arguing to myself ...I did not notice Ivan came behind me and took 2 tickets out of my hand in a swift motion...

I screamed "Ah...Ivan... beruang salji yang tak guna[6]...don't scare me like that idiot..."

He simply smiled and said "мой женушка, I'm back...so how was life for past 3 days...what is this and what have I missed da"

I said "I won 6 tickets to onsen at Japan and gave 2 to Alice and another 2 to Sakura. I still have 2 more which I don't know...what to do with it"

Ivan said "мой женушка, what is onsen"

All three of us stared at him...Alice dropped her jaw

I said "Ivan, you don't know what onsen is?"

Ivan nodded silently.

Alice laughed like a maniac while Sakura could not believe her eyes yet silently stood by me...

Ivan chanted his kolkolkol and glared at Alice

I said "Ivan, onsen means hot spring in Japan and these free tickets will able us to go there free of charge"

He smiled and said "we're closing our cafe for vacation then"

Alice screamed "ONSEN...HERE WE COME...YEAH...TO KUSATSU ONSEN [7]"

.

.

******************** TRANSLATION******************

[1] привет : hello

[2] мой котенок : my kitten

[3] Beruang Salji : Polar Bear

[4] женушка : little wife

[5]thengga thaleya : Idiot (in Tamil Language)

[6] beruang salji yang tak guna: useless polar bear

[7] Kusatsu Onsen : Japanase famous hot spring

.

.

*********************OMAKE********************

**.**

**ALICE: **ONSEN...ONSEN...ONSEN...

**VANI:** ALICE...chillax girl... it's just Onsen

**ME:** do you know that Onsen is not "Onsen" only...it does bring two people together...Romantically...*Smirks evilly*

**VANI:** I don't like that smile of yours

**IVAN:** giggles and went to the nearby drugstore...

**ALICE: **ONSEN...ONSEN...ONSEN...(singing her onsen song)


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi all,**

**My apologies if my chapter 7 sucked…epic fail at expressing Natalia's character and her obsession towards her beloved big brother…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**VANI - POV**

.

We're in front of Kusatsu Onsen, Japan's No.1 hot spring and we will be staying at Japanese styled rooms today. Sakura Honda managed to arrange other activities for us other than hot spring adventure during our tenure here.

As we arrived to our destination and Alice being hyper and impatient as ever… we went sightseeing at nearby Kusatsu town after our lunch and hot spring session.

We also changed into our Yukata before we headed towards the town. These were traditional Japanese dresses that the hotel sponsors us for the day.

It seems that we arrived at the perfect time of the season as the town people were celebrating their Bon festival. There were firework and food stalls that are arranged outside of the Shinto temple.

While we were walking around the area I realised few things in my life today:-

**NO.1:** I don't re-call agreeing to come here with Ivan. How does he affect me to agree to most of his cunning plans? I feel like a puppet in his hands…crap

**NO.2:** Alice brought her boyfriend. His name is Arthur Kirkland and both of them are so adorable that people that passed us by would either giggled or made comments like "oh…what a cute couple or they're cute" You should see his face…it's priceless and my dear Alice is oblivious as ever at those comments and even demanded McD at Japan. Arthur as usual yelled at her "you bloody git, can't you stay quiet and enjoy the scenery for awhile". In other words, he wants our Alice to be quite so that he can marvel her in her Yukata. She wore light blue yukata that matched her eyes with white crane stream on it.

**NO.3:** Sakura Honda brought her fiancée. His name is Heracles Karpusi. It's very odd that he loved to sleep. He even slept throughout our plane ride and journey to Kusatsu Onsen. Sakura Honda was dashing at that evening as she was wearing white yukata with sakura flower imprints on them. She is petite and absolutely gorgeous in her yukata. People even comment that they were adorable and cute couple. Men looked at her with awe while women can't seem to tore their eyes of her fiancée. These two love birds were in their own world without a care about people reaction around them.

**NO4.** Finally, there were Ivan and I. I wore black yukata with pink and red butterfly imprint. No one made any cute comments about us…do we look like yakuza couple or what... People either shrink in fear or they felt intimidated to come near us. Even the hotel staffs were afraid of us. Only few found that we were nice looking couple. Few looked at him with lust in their eyes. I felt like hitting them with my wooden slipper that I'm currently wearing. I also noticed that, even with his male version of yukata…Ivan Braginski is hot…his body is well sculpted. He is a freaking polar bear…a sexy polar bear…mind you… he has long legs, tone body, sculpted hands that can break me if he decides to hug me, his lips were moist and kissable, his eyes…damn…they are looking at me….damn it…does he noticed that I was checking him…crap…damn it…crap…damn it all to the pits of hell…

**NO5.** This is going to be A VERY LONG VACATION for me…

* * *

><p>*******************************<strong>PAGE BREAK<strong> ***************************

**IVAN B – POV**

My life is never the same from the moment I met Vani. She is both a blessing and a curse for me. One moment she makes me feel high in cloud nine while rest of the time she makes me anxious with anxiety.

I can't seem to take my eyes off her…she looked absolutely ravishing in her black yukata. I constantly was on guard as few men were looking at her with malicious glint in their eyes. I was very tempted to use my pipe to torture them. It took every ounce of my self control that I had to control myself either to torture them or to ravish her there and then without a care about the surrounding.

I was flabbergasted when I saw my beloved cheeking me up. She looked very delectable as she was looking at me with curiosity and it slightly made my heart to race.

As soon as she noticed that I was looking at her while she was on her little escapade, her face turned few shades of red and it added to her adorableness as well.

The evening went smoothly and after the fire work show, all of us returned to our hotel.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**VANI - POV**

.

"Ivan, what are you doing in my room" I said to Ivan as he was lying on my futon.

"мой женушка, there were only three rooms left at the hotel and your friends are staying with their boyfriends and I don't think that they want me with them as a third wheel…don't you think so, da" he said and batted his eye lashes in a very adorable and child like manner.

I dumfounded myself and screamed "WHAT….."

IVAN was apparently enjoying too much of the situation and he was laughing his heart out as I stormed out of our room to find Alice and Sakura.

"These tow culprits shall pay for what they have done to me" I was mentally yelled at them as I pried Alice and Sakura from their respective boyfriends and dragged them to the hot spring. I told them that "this is the only location that we can have our girly talk without any men to interfere us"

While we were there, I demanded Sakura and Alice to explain themselves for the crappy room arrangements. Sakura being straight forward person…she said "Vani-chan, it's cost effective as the boss don't want to spend a lot for our stay here as we will be staying 3 more days than the actual FOC ticket offer.

I grimaced at her statement and Alice interjected and said "Don't be such a baby, you lived with him under the same roof…it's time to get little intimate…don't you think so girl…"

She also said "Don't tell me…you never kissed him before…not even once"

I said "No, we haven't and I won't let him either"

Both Alice and Sakura looked at each other and stared back at me. They were shocked at my confession and simultaneously said "get out…you got to be pulling our legs"

I gave them the most icy and serious look and said "NO AND WHY SHOULD I"

Alice obnoxiously laughed and said "they are damn slower than my boyfriend…the so called English gentleman…"

After her obnoxious laughter…Alice said "Don't you realize that you are in love with him"

Sakura interjected and said "Vani-chan, You are in love with him"

After an hour of girly talk and my bad habit of cheeking Ivan up without his knowledge both at the café and today at the town or my silent jealous rage if there were any girl try to sweet talk to him or even flirtatiously looked at him…

Embarrassingly enough that these two already knows about it and I had to acknowledge their sharp observation skills…

More than anything, Alice and Sakura made me realised another truth that evening again…

I realized that I'm in love with Ivan Braginski….what should I do…I'm so nervous…

Alice purred near my ears that "the night is still young and you both are young blood…have fun tonight, girl" and I almost smacked her face for feeding dirty images to my mind.

I told her "I just realise my feelings for him…It's already nerve-racking and I don't even know how he feels about me…don't expect me suddenly to fawn all over him"

Sakura simply smiled at me while Alice said "We'll see about that" with evil glint in her eyes.

I almost fainted at her statement and silently vow to myself that I shall protect my virginity tonight at all cost.

After our very hot topic at the hot spring we headed to our dining hall for the dinner. We ladies wore pink yukata with white obi around our waist while men wore gray yukata with black obi. I noticed Ivan smirking at me…it absolutely made my heart to race like mad…"I hate it when it happens to me and don't look at me like that Idiot" I mentally screamed at him.

Did I mention that Ivan Braginski is absolutely and utterly hot in yukata…

Well, he does…he looked like bad boy + sexy yukata model+ I'm ready to ravish you kind of look plastered all over his face… and he still wears that bloody scarf around his neck which adds to his sexiness. In a nut shell…I better have a backup plan to save myself from him or him from myself.

Rest of the evening was filled with Arthur yelling at Alice for being herself while rest of us having quiet dinner as I refused to look at Ivan and solely concentrated on artistically designed Japanese food in front of me even though I CAN FREEKIN FEEL HIS EYES ON ME NON-STOP…

To avoid his eyes I drank all the sake that I can get even if I have to snatch it from Alice whom was seated beside me at the moment. She was more than happy to share her sake with me. We even ordered different types of sake such as Daiginjō-shu, Junmai Ginjō-shu, Junmai Daiginjō-shu, Honjōzō-shu[3].

We drank sake like water and we even made men astonish at our little performance as well. We enjoyed our life to the max at that particular evening. We were singing and Alice were very supportive of me signing while her boyfriend tried to restrain her and I remembered that I grabbed Ivan by his collar and I kissed him…

I said "This is my first kiss and I want you to take responsibility for making me fall for you" I also cooed "engkau faham tak bengong [4]" near his ears…after my little confession…I think I confessed to him and Ivan as usual said something in Russian which I don't understand. I kissed his neck while smirking at his statement. He froze at that moment and he bid his farewell to everyone at the dining hall carried me out in bridal style.

******************** TRANSLATION******************

[1] Kusatsu Onsen : Japanase famous hot spring

[2] мой женушка : my little wife

[3]Daiginjō-shu, Junmai Ginjō-shu, Junmai Daiginjō-shu, Honjōzō-shu : types of sake

[4] engkau faham tak bengong : do you understand idiot


	10. Chapter 9

**IVAN B – POV**

How can anyone can refrain themselves if the love of their life seduces them as Vani does to me. She told me to take responsibility for her 1st kiss. I told her "По правде говоря, это не ваш первый поцелуй. Это должно быть вам секунду.Я уже целовал тебя когда-то во время моего первого дня в нашей квартире" [1].

I did tried to refrain myself thereafter but my control snapped as she started to lick and plant kisses on my neck.

I bid my farewell to everyone as I carried her out in bridal style.

I decided that tonight will be our wedding night without the actual wedding first.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**ALICE-POV**

I laughed my usual heroic laugh and cheered for those love birds as they said good night and exited the dining hall.

I was very happy that I yelled "YES! I'M AWESOME, I'M THE COOLEST AND I'M VENUS BABY"

Arthur said "you bloody drunkard, what have you done, git"

I said "I'm not drunk dude; I just mix two types of sake that can act as strong aphrodisiac and gave to Vani"

He stood there and stared at me with his mouth opened wide….he totally freaked out at my cleverness.

He said "w-why would you do that Idiot". I said "it's a girl's secret" and winked at him. He blushed at my response.

I can't seem to resist but to smirk at him and yelled "Call me cupid baby and Venus shall rule the planet tonight" I gave them my epic hero pose as they all deserved.

I saw Arthur to face palmed and Sakura giggled while Heracles started to fall asleep….again "That guy loves to sleep…he can sleep anywhere and anytime…I don't know when these two ever interact with each other…" I thought to myself.

While I was thinking about Sakura and her fiancée, Arthur said "THAT'S IT, good night Ms. Honda and Mr. Karpusi…I need to drag this drunkard back to our room before she causes any more trouble to us" with that he dragged me out of the dining hall.

As soon as we were entered our Japanese styled room Arthur whispered to my ears "my Venus, will you be kind enough to give me the recipe of that aphrodisiac so that I can give to you later, love"

I said "No, that privilege is reserved for me and Sakura only"

He gave me a confused look and asked "Why Sakura"

I laughed and said "that particular recipe is from Sakura and she told me not to tell anyone about it and here I am spilling about her secret to you"

Arthur smirked and playfully cooed "somebody here needs punishment and I'm happy to deliver it to you in place of Sakura-chan"

I whispered at his ear "Arthur I have one more secret to tell you". He said "What is it, love"

I giggled and said "I also poured that aphrodisiac sake to both Ivan and you". He continued to harass my neck and said "you deserved to be punished severely for this, poppet". While he started no kiss my neck, I smirked and purred "Bring it on, pirate"…

* * *

><p>.<p>

********************PAGE-BREAK******************

.

**IVAN B – POV**

We're in our room and I gently placed my princess on our futon. She started to kiss me and whispered seductively in a language that I do not understand. She played with my hair and started to kiss my neck again and leave love bites there. As she stopped suddenly, I purred at her ear "нет, не останавливайтесь [2]… not now my little sunflower"

She smiled and continued her escapade at my neck till I hold her face to place gentle kisses on her lips and deepened them as I started hear her moans.

I sink my teeth at her lower lip and I succeeded at making her to moan even more loudly. I gently licked the blood dripped from her lower lip which made me harder to resist the urge to ravish her senseless.

I wanted her to scream my name, be unruly, be addictive to my touch and brand her as my own so that no one can claim her anymore.

I never knew my timid little kitten can be a lioness at bed.

She startled me by grabbing me by my collar again and impatiently kissed me deeply till we have our little tongue battle which I won her easily.

I removed her yukata which was thankfully easy to remove just to find my beautiful goddess underneath it. I also removed remaining of my dress and started to ravish her with my eyes first.

I whispered "you're beautiful" before kissing her lips again and started to leave bite marks at her shoulder, collarbone and at her thighs which definitely will be there for few weeks.

I left a trail of love bites at her neck and rest of her body which will make her to remember about our first night together at least for few weeks till those love bites to disappear.

Her flesh felt amazing to touch and I wanted more and my hunger for her grew strong as I was getting addicted at her taste.

As I started to play with her breast…I licked them, sucked and bit them as I entered her…she screamed and I love the way she screams my name "IVAN" …When she says my name in her lust filled voice, it has very mesmeric ring to it as it even drove me wilder with need. I went faster and harder till everything seems pure bliss to me as I came inside of her. She feels so good and warm and I want to stay inside of her forever. I lost track of number of orgasms that hit us as we did it till the break of dawn and I gently kissed her lips again and said "I love you" before falling beside her. I pulled her soft body beside me and snuggled her with intense desire to never let her go as long as I live… until my train of thoughts were interrupted as dream land invited us in.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**VANI – POV**

.

* * *

><p>I woke up around god knows what time and I felt my entire body is revolting me. My entire body hurts…my brain felt like being stabbed with millions of needles and I noticed that I'm stark naked in my futon.<p>

I tried to sit-up with great care as my body still hurting like hell. I could not remember whatever that happened after…"I made my confession to Ivan….Shit I confessed…I kissed him…DID I HAVE SEX WITH IVAN"…I talked to my self

"Yes you did, da" I heard the childlike voice behind me and saw Ivan sitting at the Japanese style table and looked at me with great delight.

My first question to him was "Ivan, what time is it and what happened to us yesterday"

Part of me still wants to deny the awkward moments that I face and I want to deny the bodily evidence that I can sense as well…

He stared at me as asked "how much do you remember, da?"

I answered "I can't re-called much but I remembered that I confessed to you…I think that I confessed to you… I k-kissed you and I can't remember what happened to us from then on"

Ivan said "Those memories will come to you eventually and Vani I love you, da"

I flabbergasted at his sudden confession and relied "I love you too Ivan" I Think my cheeks were heated up at my confession again.

He came by side and hugged me and said "what is your next plan for the day, love"

I answered "I want to get my hot spring bath and you are not invited"

He pouted at my answer and as I tried to stand up; I was unable to move properly and fell back again. I scowled at Ivan as he giggled and offered his helping hand.

I glared at him and said "you are the cause of it and you are punished to take care of me till I get well".

He cheerily answered "with pleasure my love, da"

The rest of the vacation was a truly embarrassing for me as I van needed to extend our stay at the hotel till I get well which means till I'm fit to move again. Alice laughed like no tomorrow after noticing love bites at my neck and she admitted that she mixed two types of sake that can act as strong aphrodisiac which caused us to be slightly naughty at that particular evening. I turned beet red and Ivan even dared to chuckle at me. Ivan even had the guts to ask for the recipe of the blasted catastrophic mixture in front of me. I was torn between hitting Alice and killing her but I settled to scold both of them. I was silently happy that Ivan confessed to me and I confessed my love to him. After I asked Ivan to get me canned drink from far away vending machine at the hotel, I thanked Alice for her affection for me and she gave me her so called full package of heroic laugh, hug and smile.

I told her that "Alice we going back home tomorrow" and she screamed "NO DO WE HAVE TO" I laughed at her and said "our reality is waiting for us and our fun is not over yet"

On the next day all of us departed from Kusathu Onsen and headed to the nearby airport with deep sigh

.

.

**BOTH IVAN &VANI-POV**

THIS IS THE BEST VACATION THAT I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>****************** TRANSLATION****************<strong>

[1] По правде говоря, это не ваш первый поцелуй. Это должно быть вам секунду.Я уже целовал тебя когда-то во время моего первого дня в нашей квартире: Truthfully, this should be your second kiss. I already kissed you once, during my first day in our apartment

[2] нет, не останавливайтесь: no, don't stop

.

(P.S: Any language abuse is not intended as I directly use Google translator for it)

.

* * *

><p><strong>****************** OMAKE****************<strong>

**ME**: IT'S TIME FOR REVELATION

**VANI: **WHO IS MY SECRET ADMIRER?

**ME: **Aren't you curious about Ivan's past

**VANI: **I'm completely curious about it too

**IVAN: **Sulking at emo corner with purple aura surrounding him and chanting kol…kol…kol

.

.

**P.S: DEAR READERS, HOW DO YOU WANT OUR IVAN'S REVELATION TO VANI SHOULD BE ? :)**

**Looking forward for your R&R :)**


	11. OMAKE

**OMAKE 1: Secret Admirer**

**(One Normal day of Ivan Braginski's / Vani's life)**

**Monday… **

Ivan always had been an early riser…_ (Actually it started two years ago, when he adopted the habit of presenting his gift of love to his beloved "sunflower")_

_[Before meeting Vani, he was a late riser. Therefore, if you ever dared to wake him up before 12pm, you shall meet your maker…unless you are Natalia…he would be running for his dear body and soul. Thus, he would be extremely grateful if you saved him from her]_

He does not require an alarm clock to wake up; his steady discipline of presenting his "wife" a sunflower at 6.30 am has trained his body clock to wake up at 5.30am sharp every day.

His day begins as he takes out the flower from the car and place it at their (Vani's & his) apartment doorstep.

His style is to tie a red ribbon with a card to the sunflower.

Phrases at the cards are influenced by "999 love notes for lovesick dummies by Elizabeta Héderváry"

He loves to admire at his handy work and daydream about his "wife's" reaction of the present before he place it at their door step.

After his minor adventure, Ivan will return to his fake slumber around 6.30am after his minor surprise gift for Vani and continue to day dream about their happy life…

Vani always wakes up at 7.15am.

Unconsciously, she has been programmed to reach for her doorstep first thing in the morning to retrieve her gift from her secret admirer and smile at the love note addressed to her…

She giggles at the card or at times makes fun of its logic…

For example: your eyes shine like diamond

She would say: Mr. Mystery definitely needs a new optomologist…

After she placed the card at the box and flower at the kitchen vase, she will continue to make breakfast for Ivan and herself.

Ivan pretends to make up at 8 am and comes to kitchen for his morning coffee with Vodka only to be glared by Vani for his morning alcohol consumption.

(He secretly enjoys her concern towards him)

After these two takes their shower and eat their breakfast.

(During their breakfast, Vani would look in gaze at her Sunflower while Ivan would look in awe at her…)

As usual, Vani is oblivious of her surrounding…something wrong with her animal instincts...

The Siberian Tiger is right in front of her and she is oblivious of its intentions…

After their blissful (Mostly in Ivan's Mind) breakfast they head for the café

Morning at the café will start by heroic welcome by none other than Ms. Jones

Alice F. Jones always inspires Vani in most optimistic ways while Ivan at times glared at her with hidden jealousy.

This may be caused by Ms. Jones's shower of affection towards Vani...

She loves to hug Vani and place a gentle kiss on her cheek as well…

Something that Ivan could not accomplish before they went to Kusatsu Onsen.

Even now after their major relationship development, Vani is very reserved in terms of PDA (Public Display of Affection)

Which means NO HUGS OR KISSES IN PUBLIC or she will punish Ivan for a week of cold shoulder treatment or worse Alice's burger for dinner

_(Ivan mostly will sulk and throw childlike tantrum towards the café's staff during their cold war days)_

Rest of the day for Ivan is to guard Vani from possible relationship wreakers, which means to guard her like a mother polar bear from all male population and some very affectionate ladies as well.

He always succeeds at making the opposite party to cringe in fear due to his natural talent of "kol" chanting, intimidating dark purple aura and display of his lethal weapon…"Trusty Pipe"

He has unique method to her beside him as much as possible:-

No1. Demand tea/coffee from her from time to time both at café and at home

No2. Give her menial and tedious filing task at the office just to keep her beside him

No3. Ask rhetorical questions about her studies/café

Well, if Vani does not have classes…she would spend most of her time at the Cafe

She loves her simple life with her colleagues _(especially __with __Ivan __but __she __won__'__t __admit __it __even __if __someone __threaten __her __with __Arthur__'__s __home __cooked __meals)_

All the café staffs already aware about these two love birds push and pull relationship while Alice continuously and purposely annoys Ivan…

Ivan thinks that Alice secretly has a crush on Vani

Alice just being a cock-block at the café and enjoys teasing them

Both Ivan and Alice are extremely protective of Vani and vow to beat Francis's into oblivion if he ever dared to near her again…

_(Both did emitted dark wrath of aura towards him as he came back and asked Vani to come back into his life…On that day both Alice and Ivan formed secret treaty to protect her at any cost…this is the only reason that they can work together so well)_

Vani secretly get jealous if any other female customers or staff tried to flirt with Ivan…

Ivan does not notice her jealous rage except for rare horrible coffee or spiciest dinner that she prepares for him.

She thinks that nobody notices her jealous rage but Alice and Sakura already knew her attics as they are the one that loves to tease these cute couple from time to time.

Ivan tends to get very shy if Vani suddenly tried to flirt with him...

Vani secretly enjoys his bashfulness

He fakes his bashfulness just to indulge her more…

By end of the day both will go for grocery shopping and heads home to prepare dinner.

Ivan always tries to assist Vani to prepare dinner…unfortunately he continuously been chased out form the kitchen

Vani considers him as distraction and her heart would beat like jack rabbit just by his sunflower perfume

His close proximity annoys, distracts and makes her wants to kiss Ivan's lips senseless…

She prefer to say that a lousy cook like Ivan should stay away from kitchen whereas she once put sugar in her dish instead of salt causing the dish to be more lethal than Arthur's scones

She put the blame on Ivan for distracting her _(Actually __she __inwardly __blames __Ivan __if __she __messed __up __anything__… __from __simple __math __miscalculation __to __poisonous __food __preparation __that __can __rival __Arthur__'__s __dish__…__she __never __able __to __keep __his __face __away __from __her __mind)_

After the dinner both would argue what movie to watch

Ivan wants to watch horror movie knowing Vani is a bad horror movie fan and would be on his lap by end of the movie.

Ivan is not a major horror movie fan yet he enjoys watching Vani's reaction throughout the time as he able to touch and console her more as he loves to pamper her.

_(She claims that rockers do not afraid of ghost, thus she does not fear non living entities)_

_(Actually, she is a terrible rocker and a hopeless coward when it comes to ghost and demons)_

After their dinner and movie session, Ivan will communicate with Gilbert and Toris to direct their next move.

By end of the night Ivan will indulge in Vodka that he kept secretly in his room while imagining many mischievous things that he can do with his "sunflower".

By end of the night, Vani would focus on her revision as she experiences insomnia caused by excessive fear induced by horror movie…which only last for 3 hours before she fall asleep on her study table/bed_ (She happy dream comprises of getting "A" in her papers, chocolate fountain and Ivan as her servant)._


	12. Chapter 10

**Secret Admirer Chapter 10**

It's been two months since the vacation to Japan and Ivan and Vani relation is growing stronger as days goes by.

The lovebirds never ceased to flirt with each other while Natalia is actively seeking her beloved brother whereabouts.

**Somewhere in Russia:-**

Natalia tried to stalk her brother for past 1 week after her successful mission yet he is nowhere to be found…

Thus, Natalia did the only rational action that she could do to stalk her beloved big brother…

"Where is my brother, tell me or I'll break your fingers again" Natalia warned Toris while holding his wrist as her captive again.

"Natalia, I'm sure Ivan will be back soon it's just that It's super secret assassination that he has to deal with" Toris replied shakily

"I don't trust you" Natalia spat at Toris

"You can ask Gilbert, Ivan strictly directed us to take good care of you while he is away for the mission" Toris tried to butter up Natalia.

"Really, big brother told you to take good care of me even if I was sent to Belarus alone while you men are at Russia" Natalia asked with excitement laced in her words with expression that equalled to deranged madwomen.

"YES, he truly cares about you and wants the best for you" Toris tried evade the earlier question about Ivan's actual location….he also mentally groaned "BEST FOR HIMSELF AS WELL"

"I know big brother care about me and when we get married I won't leave his side" Natalia said ecstatically

"Of course you won't leave him...wedding is such a beautiful ceremony" Toris said while imagining his wedding with Natalia

"Oh yes…yes…of course" Natalia screeched at poor Toris

Toris flinched at her maniacal response and his day dream cloud just disappeared into thin air

Natalia did her mad lady ballet in front of Toris while chanting "I am going to find him soon and we will get married soon…big brother will marry me… marry me …marry me …marry me"

Toris slowly evicted his spot and ran away from Natalia even though he has major crush on her.

Talking to Natalia during her breaking point is not a wise decision at all….Toris has experienced it first hand before

Natalia did another resolution that day "I am going to find big brother ASAP" and dashed out of the mansion.

**While at the other side of the world:-**

Ivan is busy reading his 999 love notes for lovesick dummies by Elizabeta Héderváry book.

He taking notes to seduce his sunflower to fall for him completely

Some of the points that he highlights and make remarks were:-

Point 10: Always gentle with the opposite sex, Ladies love chivalrous gentlemen but at the bedroom, we prefer absolute bad boys

Ivan's note: Don't know…she was drugged earlier and never let me to bed her again…she is very shy da

Point 19: Always be patient to win her heart

His remark: I waited for two years to know her better (aka stalk her)

Point 26: know her weakness, it would be easier to woe her

Ivan's remarks are:-

No1: obsessed Chocolate and coffee (Extremely useful during her PMS season)

No 2: loves to be pampered but denies that she is a romantic person (Tsundera to certain extend)

No 3: Hate horror movies and claims to be a rocker (useful to cuddle her when she is frighten)

No 4: Oblivious to dangers around her (needs my constant protection aka never let any breathing males near her and certain burger loving lady)

No 5: Love fluffy and cuddly animals (already bought polar bear outfit for emergency cases)

No 6 : Her neck is her weakness

Point 27: understanding your loved one likes and dislikes will increase your relationship radar for possible danger

His remarks oh her likes:-

No1: food but not alcohol

No2 : Dislikes liars

No 3 : Dislikes someone if they talk about her height (I'm182cm while Vani is 165cm, thus 17cm seem huge for her whom already have height complex.)

Point 37: if you lady says "Go ahead" with something that you about to do, you are sternly advised not to do it…don't do it…it's a dare which will result in either cold or hot war

His remark: point taken, she is already very unpredictable

His meticulos reading and writing interupted as loud knocks at his bedroom door boomed

He hid the book at the drawer and opened the door

Vani worn very adorable hello kitty nightgown and he seductively said "Vani,want to become one with me da"

She smacked playfully at his arm and switch her playful face into total seriousness in a heartbeat

she said "Ivan, I have something very important to tell you"

"Are you pregnant da" he replied with faked seriousness

"No" she deadpanned at him

She took deep breath and said

"Ivan, my parents are coming here tomorrow"

he said "so"

She looked at him for a while... she wondered whether he is an idiot or a daredevil and said "If they found about our premarital s-s-s...relationship...they'll kill us"

"Oh" a massive and rather long "O" appeared at Ivan's expression


	13. Chapter 11

**Dear all, **

**I added up new chapter today**

**My apologies for late update...Hope that you guys will like it XD**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Vani sat on her couch feeling really nervous about her parents visit this week

She is on holiday today…Thus; Ivan took the liberty to take a small break for himself as well…

This is of course to stay as close as possible with his loved one...

even though he said he needs the break as soon as Vani applied for an emergency holiday…

It is not overstating if Alice claimed that Ivan to be a doting boyfriend…as much Alice constantly would make fun of the couple … yet, Ivan never ceased his action even when Vani threaten him half heartedly…

It seems that her stupid little brother misinformed her...her parents are not coming today...They are coming this week Friday

This only caused her anxiety to grow worse at each passing moment...

"Today is Monday…they will be here on Friday" Vani murmured to herself while looking blankly at the ceiling above

"We still have time da" Ivan chirped in while holding Vani's a glass of red wine

"I don't feel very confident about it…well, they don't visit me often, unless they have something to announce or say" Vani said while taking the glass from Ivan

"Don't worry da" Ivan said to her before sitting close to her

"Easy for you to say" Vani said before sipping her wine… _this wine is really nice _she said to herself

"We'll take the opportunity to announce our relationship then da" Ivan said joyfully

_I prefer Vodka but need Vani to relax herself tonight _Ivan thought to himself while grudgingly sipping his red wine.

It does not take long for alcohol to do it's wonders to Vani...

.

.

"Ivan *hiccup*IIIIIIIIIIIIVAN" Vani said in her drunken stupor

_Note to self, alcohol and Vani don't mix well, _Ivan silently thought to himself before looking back to her…

_Shit, she looks adorable…_Ivan chuckled at her cute attics and said "Da подсолнечник"

"*hiccup*Give me more *hiccup*" Vani told him while raising her glass for more wine

"подсолнечник , you are drunk" Ivan told her as if she is a five years old

"I'm not *hiccup*" she said while inching closer to him…or to the bottle that he is holding…

Shaking his head, Ivan smiled at her and said "That's what most drunks would say dear"

Vani silently climbed up his lap and effectively straddled him "give *hiccup* me *hiccup* bottle" she said before she grabbed the bottle away from him

She did not sip from the bottle..nope…She wolf it down like indulging in her favourite coke

Making excess wine to escape from her lips…which slowly travelled to her neck and further down

Ivan silently looked at her and thought _Note to self, alcohol and Vani don't mix well…even though it brings out the sexiness from her_

He leaned forward to lick away those droplets and gently kissed her as he does so

"hmm…Ivy, s-stop it" she gently push him away before guzzling down her wine again

Soon after that she let the bottle drop on the floor with a loud thud and wiped her mouth with her hand

"Ivy *hiccup* d-do you love me*hiccup*" she said while staring at him in her drunken state

"Ivy?...of course da" Ivan

"Then *hiccup* Why do you look *hiccup* at Alice more often then meeee*hiccup*" Vani whined at him

"Uh…uh…what?" Ivan said while staring at her

Ivan was baffled with her outburst… _where did that came from…was it…because I was secretly jealous that Alice could hug you so openly everyday at the cafe while I CAN'T DO SO…YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SAID NO PDA_

_Does she even aware about the mini cold war at the cafe was due to her..._

Before he could respond to her…Vani kissed his lips lightly and said "*hiccup* I like your lips*hiccup*" and continue to kiss him gently …while gently played with his hair as well

_вот именно__винт__самоконтроль_

Ivan pushed her down and kissed her roughly

Between their mini battle for dominance…Vani said "you are my favorite and secret drug"

Ivan pushed her back at the couch again and kissed her senseless…and finally said "Я твой поклонник тайного слишком"

She looked at him dazedly and said "Talk more in your languages *kissed his lips* I like it when you do it*kiss him gently again* it's sexy *kisses*"

Ivan just let Vani to do what she wants to…for now…till she whined "Ivy, kiss me *hiccup*"

Soon he took active role in kissing competition again and picked her up in bridal style while stride out to his room...

Ivan's note to self again: Alcohol is the best medium to bring out Vani's honest and alluring self

Within few minutes…Vani found herself on a soft mattress…she tempted to drift off to her slumber land till a voice interrupted her…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TRANSLATION**

1. Sunflower

2. That's it, screw self control

3. I'm you secret admirer too


	14. Chapter 12

Within few minutes…Vani found herself on a soft mattress…she tempted to drift off to her slumber land till a voice interrupted her…

"Не спите еще любовь" he playfully licked and bit her neck

Satisfied he gain immediate moan from her…he purred "I'm not letting you to sleep tonight" near her sensitive ears

He cooed "плохая девочка, время для моей сладкой мести"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Early morning…soothing sunlight and fresh coffee always brings out the optimistic side of Vani

Unfortunately for the aftermath of alcohol taken its effect on her body

Morning sunlight hurt her eyes...

Any smell caused her to be cranky…

Moreover, she could not lift herself at all due to unknown restriction on her body

"Uhh…dammit…my head hurts…I'm not drinking wine as long as I live" she growled to herself while holding her head

It seems that Vani is suffering from horrible hung over…

Slightly dazed, Vani still unaware that she is at Ivan's bed

She thought, _this room smells like sunflower and spices_

She tried to sat up … but her efforts are futile as Ivan tighten his grip around her…encasing her further into his embrace…

Looking back at the snuggling form…all the memories came crashing to her like a tidal wave_…shit…I slept with him again…curse my stupidity… _Vani thought to herself

She tried to pry off his arms that held her captive_…damn you Ivan…do I look like a damn teddy bear to you… _she told herself

"You feel warm" Ivan mumbled to her with his eyes closed

"Ivan please tell me you are sleep talking" she said as calm as possible

"Love you" he said while holding her closer to him

_Damn Ruskie…damn you for making me fall in love with you_…she thought to herself again

"uh, I give up polar bear" She said to him while gazing at him

Vani started to check up on him while thinking_…Ivan does have beautiful eye lashes…cute nose…kissable lips…_

Sighing she kissed his eye lids gently_…I think I can snuggle up to you for few more minutes..._

"You are my polar bear"…she chucked herself while snuggling close to Ivan

Ivan smiled to himself and held her more tightly as he pretended to be asleep…_who would be stupid enough to screw up a perfect opportunity like this…_he smirked to himself

"Тоже тебя люблю моя женушка_" _Ivan cooed near her ears

Only be responded by sleepy smile by Vani

They woke around noon…

Both skipped their breakfast/lunch

Both desperate to get ready ASAP

Both late for work

Both blame it on the perfectly functioning alarm clock

Both pretended as if nothing happened as soon as they reached the café

Both flustered at the mischievous leers casted by Alice

Immediately both tried to what they did the best…Both walked at opposite direction while saying they have "I have that stuff to do list"

Ivan went to the office...scribbling more remarks at his note book

Vani tried to focus on her work

"Vani, you are glowing today" Alice told her

"Wha- what d-do you mean" heat raising to her face while she was holding the tray near to her chest

" Vani Chan, you received this parcel" Sakura said to her while handed over the small package to her

"Eh, parcel for me" Vani asked sceptically and checked the sender and receiver name at the small box

Sender: FB red rose

Receiver: Ms. Vani M. Sinclair

"Eh, what kind of a name is that" Vani said

"That's odd… open it! open it! open it! open it!" Alice jumped around Vani…cutely asking her to open it

_I wonder if my secret admirer started his new trend…_Vani contemplated

"What's the rush…I'll see it later" Vani said while smile the smile that said _don't pressure me Alice_

" eh…not fair…killjoy" Alice pouted cutely at Vani

Vani patted Alice's back and said "Arthur said something about yesterday to you is in it…What was it Alice" with absolute mischievious glint in her eyes

"Babe, your boyfriend has absolute bad influence on you" Alice deadpanned

"You're very good at avoiding the topic and h-h-he is not my boyfriend" Vani spat back half playfully

"Uh ah…keep telling that to yourself dear" Alice grinned at Vani

"Why you little-" Vani started…

Thus, daily dose of friendly cat fight started between them

Sakura just watch them and occasionally would take pictures of them as well...nobody knew why she does so as well...

More than once, Vani felt conflicted by her torn affection between her secret admirer and Ivan

More than once, She tried to relate Ivan to her secret admirer

Who could it be…is the question that haunted her more than ever as her feelings for Ivan grew stronger at each passing day...

She even felt as if she is betraying Ivan...

Maybe she should talk about this to him…Maybe tonight she thought to herself...

Her inner turmoil has affected her work today and she truant her class as well by saying she is not feeling well...

Ivan accompanied her back home...

**In her room**

Vani took out the parcel that she received today

It seems that someone has send her a mp3 player

"This is interesting, I wonder what the person wants to tell me" She said to the player

Vani's curiosity is at default mode again…thus she listed the player

_Eh, someone's voice_

She could some whimpers, moans, groans…what the hell

Is Alice pulling her leg again

_These voices seems familiar…_

"Ah…nn…"

"Do you like it дорогой"

"I-Ivan don't s-stop…f-faster…ah...ah"

"Вани, Вани, Вани, Вы чувствуете себя удивительный"

"Nn…ah…I-Ivan…mo-more…aah"

"nn…ah…nn…I-Ivan"

"Вани"

Vani immediately throw the device as far as possible…

Her entire body trembled…her mind clouded with rage, panic and importantly fear…

_Who, how and why… This is absurd… why someone wanted to record our intimate moments…why…_

Sudden loud scream echoed throughout the apartment

Causing Ivan to crash into her room holding a pipe

Ivan noticed a trembling mess in front of him…Vani shivered and cried like no tomorrow

"I-Ivan" she looked at him with tear filled eyes and clung to him

"Shh…Vani…подсолнечник…shh" Ivan tried to calm the crying mess in front of him

He comforted her by rocking her body back and forth... cooing both in English and Russian

.

**After few hours**

Vani showed the mp3 player to Ivan which still at the corner of the room

She trembled slightly as he started to play the device…

Then… something snapped within Ivan

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

Don't sleep yet love: Не спите еще любовь

Bad girl, time for my sweet revenge: плохая девочка, время для моей сладкой мести

Love you too my little wife: Тоже тебя люблю моя женушка

Any language abuse is not intended

Do not kill me

Thank you...

Looking forward to hear from you all XD


	15. Chapter 13

Dear all,

Second part of the fiction is inspired by song called My Obsession (Cinema Bizarre)

I like Antonio…seriously…I do…but today my warped mind seems to be missing a screw again…

Yes I know, I'm slightly twisted and sick

Please don't kill me with words

Thanks again for the kind reviews and reading this fiction

Hope you will like it

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Then…something snapped within Ivan

His perfect insanity started to kick in full force yet his face hold no emotion

Dark purple aura started form around him …

_Somebody needs to learn to keep their hands off from my girl_

His mind warped around numerous torture methods that he wants to employ on the stalker

He wants to hunt him down like an animal…beat him up…drain his life as slowly and painfully as possible…

_I am the only one that allowed to hear, touch, smell, feel and definitely to taste her_

_Only me…_

_Me alone…_

_I'll kill him…_

Ivan thoughts are fueled by pure rage yet he seems to be as composed as possible

He showed prefect poker face to Vani masking his dangerous and growing anger

Ivan immediately flipped his phone and started to SMS like a boss

"I-Ivan, I think we should call Sakura and Alice" she whispered angrily

"Дорогой, don't worry…we can handle it" Ivan said with childlike innocence

He continued to SMS someone till he said "Vani, we are going on a small vacation"

She raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively

"Where" She written it on a piece of paper so that the stalker can't her…

She hoped and silently prayed that the damn stalker don't have any visual records…

"Surprise" He said it aloud and engulfs her with his hug

"Do I really look like a teddy bear to you Ivan…you really do love to hug me don't you" Vani chuckled at him…

His actions and words has calming effects on her

She said "Ivan, I don't want to lose you" with sadness and fear laced in very word

Ivan tighten his hold and said "You won't and I'm going stay with you till I'm old and gray"

Vani smiled at him and added "Call the nearest police station"

He wiped her tears and said "Pack your belongings dear…We are going on a vacation today"

"bu-" Vani started but immediately silenced by Ivan with a deep kiss

"Trust me" He said while leaning his forehead with hers and added "я тебя люблю"

He silently thought _somebody needs to learn a very painful lesson _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Somewhere not far away from Ivan's and Vani's residence…

.

_Mine…Mine…Mine…my goddess_

_My plans are perfect_

_She will suspect him…will know the true colours of that bastard and definitely will break-up with him soon_

_Then, I'll have her…all to myself…_

_I wonder...How long can you hide your true self bastard_

_._

Thinking and smirking to himself, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sat quietly at his sanctuary and gazed at his precious treasures around his room

After few moments he decided to play one of his collections again…

"Ah…mm…ah…I-van…don't…too rough…mm"

"It's not my fault your ass moves like that дорогой"

Hearing their endless lovemaking sound made Antonio's blood boil

Yet he could not refrain himself from listening to her erotic voice

Listening to her whispers, whimpers, moans has heighten his desires to ravish her

Her voice alone enough to stir many unwanted emotions within him

If he is a demon…he would have possessed her by now…

How he wish he could have those powers…to have her alone to himself only

He would go any corner of the world to have and contain her with him alone

He would cherish her'

He will never let any pain reach her

She has become his obsession and fetish

More than once she became his confusion and he has confessed to himself that she is more than an obsession…he has begun to worship her…

Is he mad or is it her fault for driving him to near madness

He has made thousand mistakes because he will never learn yet he yearns for her kiss him

Her voices of passion with another man is a torture

It's like tying him with golden chain and inflict him endless torture

He doesn't mind to pretend that those voices that she produces during her passionate moments are for him

Solely for him to savour those delicious voice

He does not care whether it's wrong or right… He prefer to role-play for the moment

Pretending that he is there with her…that those male voice belongs to him

Till she will be entirely his

she is the only one he desires and he wants every night and day

The one that he wants tonight again

when did it all started…

HE WISH HE KNEW THOSE ASNWERS TO HIMSELF

** Flashback **

Few months ago

Mi buen amigo came running to me by saying a girl dared to broke his heart

He said he left her because she does not want to sleep with him

That piece of information itself is shocking news for me…

She was the first girl that Francis could not sleep with

She was the first girl that did not even let Francis to steal a kiss from her

Francis called her frigid yet she smiles at him and kicked him directly where it should hurts the most

His reverse psychology does not affect her at all...

She is the first person that is immune to Francis's love magic and survived 1 year of their

This is totally unheard of in Francis's livre de l'amour

Francis was furious with and eventually gave up by saying the world needs his love and continues to search for his new toys…

She is a both a discovery and a mystery…waiting to be solved

Thus, I decided to check up on her myself

I went to the café that she worked and the place that she studies

It seems that she led a simple life

She is my ideal girl…

she is very strong, intelligent, hard working yet enjoys smallest things in life…

I tried to get close to her but she is heavily guarded by a tall Russian and a circle of good friends

I even launched few operations to attain her

**.**

**Operation A:** **kidnap ****mi tomate**

Outcome: I can't believe that my perfect plan is ruined…Vani is guarded like a cub by that Siberian tiger

Conclusion: Failure needs to device another plan

Therefore, I devised another operation to gain my beautiful novio

**Operation B : infiltrate enemy's base for the beautiful rose**

AKA Try to work at the café

My application was rejected by that Russian Bastard…He claimed that I am too good looking for the café

Seriously…what is his problem…I only want to steal her away from him…idiota

Outcome: Rejection

Conclusion: NEED TO COMEUP WITH A BETTER PLAN

Thus, I manage to come up with a better genius master plan

**Operation C: Watch , study and break them apart**

Well, everything is going smoothly...So far...

I got to know that Ivan stalked her first and he not what he claims to be to her

I should have done that earlier...Damn Francis came running to me way too late...

I can't fight him straight so I took a short cut to obtain her

Outcome : Mission in progress

.

For so many days

I watched her in awe

I wanted to trade my place with him

I envied the man that stayed with her…

He could stay near her

He able to touch her

He able to communicate with her

He is allowed to love her

I don't like him

I WILL HAVE HER EVENTUALLY…it's just the matter of perfect planning, execution and gaining her as my own

Now to kick that Siberian husky out of the picture...permanently

.

* * *

><p>Toris, Eduard and Gilbert arrived at the apartment within 3 hours<p>

As soon as they entered the place...All three men froze at the sight of Ivan

all three simultaneously thought

_He looks very homely...not like a wild demon anymore_

_Ivan looks normal..._

All three men still baffled to witness such bizarre sight...

without delaying any time_..._Ivan introduced all three of them to Vani by claiming that they are his very close friends

Gilbert instantly cackled at the couple but immediatly silenced by Eduard by stomping on his foot.

Vani raised an eyebrow at him

Unknown to her...Ivan send daggers of warning glare to all three men to shut up

All three shivered in response and thought

_Nope he is still the same old Terrible Ivan_

Eduard and Gilbert stay at the apartment to do minor investigation of their own

Eduard immediately took out his gadget and strated to work while Gilbert check the entire apartment for any clue

Toris took the responsibility of driving Ivan and Vani to the nearest airport

Vani almost got an heart attack when she saw the private jet

All these while, she thought that Ivan is a very small scale businessman

She started suspect about the love of her life

Her old fear strated to emerge again

.

**In the private jet of Ivan**

**.**

"Uh, Ivan…How could you afford a private jet?" Vani asked him curiously

"My friend helped me…He is a pilot da" Ivan answered her

"Oh, I see…then, how could you afford the immediate vacation?" She asked again

"I had my savings for our wedding and few of my close friends assisted me da" Ivan answered effordlessy...knowing this could silence her for awhile

"I-Ivan" She stammered...Vani is beet red and started to bit her lower lip

_IVAN YOU TACTLESS IMBECILE...YOU HAVE NOT EVEN PROPOSE ME YET...GOD...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MAN...IS THIS A INDIRECT PROPOSAL_

She thought loudly and does not dare to look at Ivan's face for few more minutes

Ivan saw her reactions "I should tease her more...She looks very endearing..."

It seems that Ivan's mild sadistic side started to surface again

Meanwhile smirking to himself, Ivan requested a bottle of Vodka and Wine from stewardess

Ivan's sadistic hamster wheel started to turn on at the full speed to tease his beloved

Just before he could offer Vani a glass of wine, she firmly turned to him...

Gently rejecting the offer, Vani tried very hard to look as serious as possible and said "Ivan… I have something very important to tell you"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dear all,

Thank you for reading the fiction

.

Where will these love birds may go

I wonder How Antonio would react after finding out about the news

I have not forgotten about Ivan's baby sister and Vani's Family

A vacation crusher...Who would it be...

.

Looking forward to hear from you all.

Thank you again XD


End file.
